


You Loosed the Chains

by classymartini



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classymartini/pseuds/classymartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to Season 2 Episode 14 Blame It On the Alcohol. Following chapters will continue the spoiling along the season 2 and 3 story lines.<br/>Finn and Kurt have brought home a drunk Blaine from Rachel's house party. Kurt thinks that a drunk Blaine is a little too hands on though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine Is On the Alcohol

Blaine was hella drunk. He was bouncing off the walls with excitement but it was with a staggering jerky motion that stopped it from being normal for him.  
Finn was watching the shorter boy literally walk in the third doorframe of the night when he decided to take the lead. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and lead him firmly but gently through the rest of the house.  
"Blaine, I'm doing this for your own protection ok?"  
"Finn, you're still so tall."  
I know, I know." God that was getting annoying. Every five minutes on the drive home, Finn had felt Blaine's hand running up his back to reach his hair as he was driving. Kurt steered the bleary Blaine his room and Finn went back down for a glass of water in the kitchen before heading up to bed.

*

Finn woke up with Blaine in his bed. His hand shot out to the bedside lamp and he bolted up at the foreign feeling in his bed. Emerging blinking into the light was the tousled hair of Blaine.  
"Kurt kicked me out. Said I was being too handsy."  
"Alright you can stay. Just go to sleep" Finn rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

*

Five minutes later Finn could feel Blaine shuffling around under his blankets. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and cast his thoughts elsewhere.

*

Ten minutes later and Finn was still awake. He couldn't fall asleep anymore and was lying in the dark in his bed with another guy in there with him. He and Puck had slept together before, nothing too different, but this was Blaine. He hadn't shared a bed with a gay guy before. It was different. Wasn't it?  
Finn flopped onto his back and Blaine rolled over to face him.  
"Can't sleep, Finny?"  
"No. You're not helping," Finn grumbled.  
"I can try to help. Just relax." Finn pondered that statement for too long before he realised what Blaine was doing. The warm hands of another boy where slipping under his t shirt and moving around over his smooth chest.  
"What are you doing?" Finn whispered fiercely.  
"Shhhhh, Finny. You need to relax. Besides this will put both of us to sleep."  
Finn groaned as a hand ran over the bulge that had developed out of nowhere in his shorts.  
"You feel excited too, Finny."  
"Blaine, you should stop."  
"Do you want me to stop, Finn?" Blaine whispered into his ear as a hand slipped under his waistband.

Finn just moaned as Blaine's hand curled around his dick. He was getting hard just from the touch of a guy's hand. What was happening?  
He flopped his head back and the words that came out were, "Just do it, Blaine."  
Blaine's hand was moving along the length of his dick. It moved along the slim penis feeling the floppiness fade away to be replaced with heft and firmness. Only three people had touched him there sexually and aside from the one time with Santana it had been just his own familiar hands doing it.

Finn was fully hard, but his dick was still under his boxer shorts under the covers. Blaine wasn't going to settle for that. He burrowed under the sheets and blankets to find Finn, surprising the much taller boy. The elastic popped over his dick as it was exposed and Blaine's hands resumed their wandering. He shimmied his hips and suddenly he was pants less. He felt a hand cupped his full balls and tickled through the thin forest of hairs that they sported. The hand roamed his thighs and pubic area, tracing tiny patterns while teasing his shaft. He was so hard, Finn had never been this hard before. 

Blaine wriggled out of his own pants his hard cock bouncing free. His was not as long as Finn's but it was thicker and packed a punch. At least Blaine thought it did. Finn caught sight of the hard cock bouncing free above a wild patch of dark curly hair. Against Blaine's pale thighs with their light dusting of hair, his cock was a darker pink and stood out among the contrasting hair. 

Finn noticed that as he was been stroked by Blaine, he was staring fixatedly at Blaine's hard dick. It wasn't the first time he had seen an erect dick; he must have seen hundreds in pornos. It wasn't the first time he had seen an erect dick in real life; there was the occasional one in the showers or the change rooms with plenty of teasing to accompany it. It wasn't the first time he'd been this close to one; he and Puck had jerked off together since they had first discovered masturbation.  
This was the first dick that Finn had wanted to touch though.

Finn reached out tentatively and his fingers brushed it. It twitched and Finn jerked his hand back. The hands around his own increased their motions, stroking and pulling on his balls, while soft breath was huffed onto it.  
Blaine's voice filtered through the blanket layers. "It's ok if you want to touch it."  
Finn didn't know how to respond, did he really want to be touching a gay guy's dick. Blaine was a cool guy and all and he was making him feel great but was that something he could do. The dick just waved around there. Finn reached out again.

Finn's hand closed around the warm throbbing flesh. It was like holding his own, except it was shorter and thicker. Yeah, big dick Finn Hudson. Like Finn, Blaine was uncut so Finn slid the foreskin over the head like he liked to do to himself. Finn heard a muffled gasp. He grinned; he was doing a good job of it already.

Then Finn's grip tightened hard around Blaine's cock, squeezing the precum from it. Something wet was moving around the head of his dick and it felt awesome. It had to be Blaine's tongue. It was licking all over the edge of his foreskin, worming under the foreskin, tracing over the head. Finn moaned. Blaine had taken his dick into his mouth. Finn was getting a blowjob. He dick was being sucked. By a guy. By a gay guy. By his gay step brother's gay friend. Fuck!

Finn's free hand slid under the blanket and tangled into Blaine's curls, his other hand instinctively began stroking Blaine again. He pumped his hips slightly forward each time Blaine' mouth moved down a little on his length. He gasped as Blaine licked around the sensitive foreskin as his swallowed half the length of the dick into his throat. His hand began to slowly pressure Blaine's face lower down the dick, taking more and more of it in. Finn could hear the muffled gagging sounds, but he felt too good. There was a sticky wetness building on his wanking hand.

Blaine's tongue licked down his shaft. His tongue traced around the wrinkles on his ball sac. His hand continued to stroke Finn until Finn began to whimper from the intense feelings he was receiving. Finn was staring at the hard leaking cock in his hand. He was still stroking off Blaine, it was only fair. But Blaine was giving him a blow job now. Should he try to pay him back. Finn screwed up his face wondering what a guy's dick would taste like. Finn pulled on Blaine's dick, pulling him towards his lying position. 

Blain sat up, kneeling next to Finn on the bed, the blankets sliding off of him.  
"Finn what are you doing?"  
"I - I wanna. You know?" Finn started to try to explain, but he couldn't find the words. "Never mind."Finn looked away, shrugging his naked shoulders.  
"Oh, I see." Blaine shuffled forward on his knees, moving up the bed. Finn had his eyes on the big swinging dick between Blaine's pale thighs. "Do you like playing with this Finny?" Blaine wave his hard cock towards Finn.  
"Do you want to play with it more?" Blaine was straddling Finn's smooth chest. The cock was getting ever closer to his face. Was he readying for this? He thought he had wanted it.

Blaine's cock was hovering over Finn's nervous face. It looked so bg. Was he really up for this?  
The hypothetical questions all became redundant as Blaine pushed his hard cock towards Finn's mouth. Finn slowly slipped his tongue tentatively out from between his lips. 

"You'll be good at this Finny." Blaine cupped Finn's face and guided it into place, his dick head rested on Finn's chin. Finn was going to do this. He was. He wasn't going to chicken out. His tongue darted out to lick the skin. Finn was surprised; he hadn't expected Blaine's precum to taste so sweet. He went back for another taste and licked around the foreskin. It was like a warm spongy popsicle and he had had enough experience with those as a child to know what he was doing.

Finn took Blaine's cock in one hand and began to lick and kiss the head of it. He moved in with ever more enthusiastic sucks until he realised he had the entire head of the cock in mouth. He was sucking a dick. Finn Hudson , the quarterback, was sucking another guy's dick. And he was enjoying it. It didn't suck, well it did, but that was the point. He sucked. and he was getting off on it. He must be because he was still hard and no one was playing with his dick anymore. It was keeping itself hard.

Blaine was moaning and suddenly his hands were on Finn's head. Forcing more the hard cock into his mouth and throat. Finn nearly choked in surprise as he started to really suck on the invading prick. Blaine's pubes were looming in his face and he nearly swallowed Blaine entirely with shock as Blaine's big hairy ball slapped him in the chin. Blaine's cock was nearly entirely in Finns mouth. There was no going back now.

Finn felt Blaine's hand resume a stroking action on him, leaning back into his blow job. He was loving it. Finn was so much better than he thought he would be. He pumped his hips and his cock pistoned in and out of Finn's mouth, slipping over his lips and tongue. Finn just let Blaine use his mouth, he was lost in the sheer craziness of the situation. The funkiness of Blaine's musk, the sweet precum that was being left on his tongue as the cock in his mouth thrust in and out.

Finn felt a brief sense of loss as Blaine removed his cock from his mouth. The smaller boy swung around and landed on top of Finn, his hard wet cock slapping Finn in the face. He wanted more of the straight boy's long dick. Finn felt a warm wet mouth descend down his shaft again and thrusted up into it. His hands scrabbled to line Blaine's hefty teen cock back with his own mouth and sucked it back in again.

Finn was so close, Blaine's fingers were teasing and tugging on his full balls. he hadn't realised that they were so full, so horny, so ready to blow a load tonight. The suction, the wetness, the warmth, it was all getting too much, but the hard cock in his own mouth. Fuck, he was really going through this. Finn's head was overloaded with sensation, his load burst forth from him. He cried out around a mouthful of dick, a whine that reverberated through Blaine's own thrusting dick. The hot jizz spurted into Blaine's throat, being swallowed down. Blain's own balls began to signal their intention to release too.

Finn was lying on his back with his dick in a guy's mouth and hat guy's dick in his mouth and had just shot his load into someone's throat from his first proper blow job. He was riding the wave of adolescent orgasm as he spurted out his cum. But it wasn't over.

Blaine unloaded into his mouth. There was a moan from Blaine who paused from licking the remanent of Finn's cum from his dick and suddenly his mouth was flooded with savoury thick stuff. Like a protein based savoury pudding. Less chocolate, more salty. Finn swallowed it, there was nowhere else for it to go as Blaine plunged his dick further into Finn's mouth. 

Finn surfaced from the dick gasping for breath, as Blaine came up to meet him. They crashed together, Blaine pushing the bigger boy back down, their mouths coming together in a passionate kiss. 

Finn's first kiss from a guy and it was all tongue and cum and Finn sharing Blaine's' cum and Blaine sharing Finn's cum back. Two boys and two loads mixing together and collapsing into sleep as their erections began to subside.


	2. Waiting For It All To Come Back

Blaine's head throbbed. His eyes opened all crusty and blurry. Where was he? Oh yeah, party at Rachel's house. So that means he's ... probably at Kurt's house? This wasn't Kurt's bed though. It was long, longer than Kurt's. And the room looked way too messy, more jock than fashionista. This had to be Finn's room. Why was he in Finn's room?

Blaine slid out from under the covers and realised with horror that he was naked apart from the t shirt he had on. Where were his shorts? Why the hell was he practically naked, exposed in the middle of Finn's bed? And where was Finn? 

*

Finn stared into his reflection in the mirror. What the hell had he done last night? Blaine in his bed. Getting the hand job, giving one back and then the blow jobs. Fuck. He'd been sucked off and it felt so good that he had lost his mind, that's what had happened. Blaine's mouth was some sort of magic that made him forget that everything they were doing was so gay. 

He splashed water on his face. His mouth still tasted funky. Was that the taste of Blaine's cum still. His mouth and chin were slimy with it. There was no way he could deny it. That was a guy's cum on his face. He'd sucked a cock. Finn Hudson, straight stud, quarterback of the McKinley High football team had sucked a cock until it had shot all over his mouth. This had to be kept secret, he had to hide the evidence.

He jumped into the shower and began to scrub himself clean. Kurt couldn't know about this. Kurt would kill him if he found out about this. Stealing Kurt's boyfriend before Kurt could do anything with him. They weren't even officially dating yet. He scrubbed his balls, recalling the light touch than Blaine had treated them to last night. The blood rushed to his dick and he began to plump up. And after Kurt had spent so long lusting after him too. Finn felt guilt and shame well up in his gut. No one could know. He just needed to hide all evidence. His dick was getting harder and his cheeks flushed with blood as well. He couldn't jerk off now. He didn't have time and he didn't want to be thinking about Blaine as he did it.

*

Finn dried and wrapped a towel around his hips, he had to clear out Blaine. He had woken up with the other boy in his bed wrapped around him and immediately freaked out. Finn had run his half naked ass down to the bathroom for privacy and locked himself in. Now he had thought about it and was making his way back to his room to get Blaine out.

He burst back into his room and was treated to a sight that he hadn't seen before. Blaine was bent over on all fours on the floor by his bed. His young smooth ass cheeks were spread in this position and Finn could see the pink pucker that nestled in between. Blaine's balls were just visible from here and Finn was transfixed by them. They were where the load that had filled his mouth last night had come from. His dick began to plump up again as he stared at Blaine's ass. 

"Shit, Finn!" Blaine had caught him staring. Blaine spun on his knees to cover himself with the shorts he had managed to find kicked under the bed. Holding his shorts over his naked crotch he shuffled to hide behind the bed. "I'm sorry I flashed you. But, what happened last night?"  
Finn was frozen with indecision. How was he going to explain all this to Blaine?  
"I mean, I was naked. And my pants were under the bed. And did I kick you out?"  
"No, we both slept in here." Finn replied slowly.  
"Then why wasn't I in Kurt's room? It's where I last remember being."  
"You, uh, you got kicked out by him."  
"What? Why?"  
"Uh, you'd have to ask him?  
"So I just crashed here?"  
"Yeah, that's it!" Finn rushed with relief, Blaine didn't remember what they had done. Finn did, bit Blaine had been too drunk to remember. Finn could keep this all a secret.  
"Sorry, Finn. "  
Not as sorry as I feel. Finn thought to himself.  
"So , uh, why don't you go have a shower to get over your hangover?"  
"Yeah, good idea."  
Blaine pulled on his shorts as Finn looked away, edging into the room and flopping down on the far side of the bed.  
"Thanks for the bed, Finn." Blaine reached over the bed and patted Finn's wet shoulder as he left the room. Finn sat stiff on his bed. He didn't move from there until it had subsided. 

*

Blaine hopped into the Hummel Hudson's shower and began to rinse himself free of a night's partying. He hadn't felt this bad in a long, not since he had first gotten drunk not long after starting boarding school. That had been a crazy party in the dorms that night too. His scrubbing moved downwards and he discovered that he was removing a dried cum load from his pubes. Did he have a wet dream in Finn's bed? How mortifying.

He scrubbed at himself and felt his dick begin to plump. Did he want to jerk off another load here in the shower of his school friend's parents' house? Well he was a teenager. As Blaine idly stroked his cock, memories of the previous night started to come to him. Memories of that same feeling he was experiencing now.

He froze in place under the streaming hot water a chill running down his spine. Did he just remember a blow job? A hand on his dick, another dick in his hands, all filling his hands. And a dick in his mouth. Fuck did he and Kurt do something last night? Was that why Kurt threw him out of his room? Fuck! 

Blaine was freaking out as he tentatively made his way down the hall to Kurt's room. He stopped in front of the shut door. He was too afraid to enter. Finn! Finn would help him, he would know about Kurt. 

*

Blaine raced back to Finn's room. He was wearing only the shorts he apparently had not worn that night. Blaine pushed open the door and stepped in. Finn was sitting where Blaine had left him, face in his hands.  
"Look Kurt .." Finn began, but Blaine cut him off. "Finn! I need you!"   
Finn whipped his head around and stared terrified at Blaine standing shirtless in his doorway.  
"What the fuck. Would you shut up and shut the damn door?" Finn stood and yelled across to Blaine.  
Blaine was confused but he did so, stepping into the room with Finn who was standing up still wrapped in his towel.  
"Blaine, you gotta, you gotta, understand."  
"Understand what? Oh, did Kurt come in here while I was in the shower?"  
"No. No I haven't seen Kurt. I ... just don't tell him!"  
"Why, is he ... is he going to be mad. I can't believe I did that to him."  
"Blaine, you have to calm down it's not like it was anything for me. Just don't tell him anything about it." Finn was pleading with Blaine.  
"Finn, I can't ignore him when I see him."  
"Fuck." Finn slumped back down on the bed. He was so screwed. "At least let me tell him then."  
"What?" Blaine was so confused. "Why would I let you tell him that we hooked up?"  
"Because it's tearing me up? I can't hurt him like that and keep it from him." Finn looked up from his quilt with shining eyes. "Can I?"

Recognition dawned across Blaine as he looked at Finn's tear streaked cheeks.  
"Oh. Oh no. You mean you and me ..." He spun on his heel and leaned face first against the closed door behind him. He had hooked up with his friend's straight step brother last night. What was he going to do now?  
"Blaine. It's..."  
"It's what. Finn? It's not ok, whatever we did. "  
"You started by giving me a hand job."  
"And you just let me do it."  
"Well, not at first, but it felt so good and then you went down on me and everything got a little blurry after that and it just felt so good."  
Blaine crashed onto the bed next to Finn. "It did feel good, huh." he murmured over to Finn.  
"Yeah," whispered Finn in reply.  
"Do we have to tell him? It would break his heart."  
"It would and I'm straight, no matter how good it felt."  
"Fuck. What am I going to do?"  
"You be Kurt's friend and we don't tell him." Finn was full of guilt. "If you want to date a guy, Kurt is the guy."


	3. Why You Gotta Be So Sexy

How'd this happen again?  
Finn and been settling in for a Saturday morning of cartoons, snacks and ignoring his homework. He was interrupted from his by the door bell ringing. As he shuffled over he wondered who it could be; everyone else was out, his Mom and Burt all the way out to Dayton and Kurt was visiting Mercedes this weekend.

He answered the door and was surprised to see Blaine standing there. He was dressed in a blazer, slacks and bow tie and as Finn looked him up and down, he wasn't even in a school uniform. Always dressing up. No wonder Kurt liked him so much. Finn realised he was awkwardly staring and awkward and realised he had to speak.  
"Uh, Kurt's not here."  
"Oh, he said he was going to be home from Dalton this weekend?" Blaine's face sunk.   
"Yeah, he's staying at Mercedes' place."  
"Damn, so I came all this way for nothing." Blaine was pissed at himself for not checking with Kurt first.  
"You could go visit him, it's not too far."  
Blaine sighed, Kurt and he had argued about personal space only a week ago. Inviting himself over to a the house of his friends in Lima was probably taking it a bit too far. 

Blaine's face was so disheartened, Finn felt a little sorry for the guy. He was trying to put everything that had happened in the past. Blaine and Kurt had been seeing each other a lot lately and Finn couldn't keep away from him forever. He could throw out a line of friendship, couldn't he?  
"Do you wanna come in for a snack? I have Cheetohs and peanut M&M's."  
"Thanks but I ought to go."  
"You sure? It's a long trip down here for nothing. It's Saturday morning cartoons and Batman is starting soon?"

Blaine's face lit up. Batman was awesome. Even a gay guy and straight guy could bond over Batman and the Dark Knight's nocturnal activities in thwarting crime.  
"I guess I could come in for a bit. Batman is pretty cool."  
"Awesome, come on in!" Finn led the way in to the living room. "There's just one rule for Saturday morning cartoons with Finn: you gotta be comfy."  
Blaine stared at him as Finn made motions towards his neck.  
"Oh, do you mean the bowtie?"  
"Yeah, come on dude. It's nine on a Saturday morning. You don't need a bowtie."  
"I guess," Blaine said as he reached up to untie it.

Blaine joined Finn on the couch in front of the big screen TV. The opening credits of Batman began to play and Blaine began to relax. He was afraid that he and Finn would be trapped forever in an uneasy relationship due to that one night. Since that fateful weekend, Blaine had tried to put the memories that just kept resurfacing from his mind. At night he would wake up in bed in his dorm room from dreams not involving his usual type of men. These dreams had athletes, tall, toned, muscular, wearing sports gear and sneakers and football pads.

Every now and then he would be jerking off and his thoughts would turn to Finn. Finn who was tall and toned and played football. Blaine knew that Kurt had had a thing for Finn and he now understood why. He was just so nice. Apparently he had been a bit more of a jerk, but since joining Glee, Finn had become an all round nice guy and very protective of his teammates. The fact that he was so good looking didn't help.

Batman defeated the Riddler and in the following episode, he beat the Joker and Harley Quinn. Finn grinned as he watched his favourite superhero beat the forces of evil in Gotham City. His mouth was attractive, his lips drawing Blaine in. An easy smile, a friendly smile. Finn's happy-to-be-watching-cartoons smile. Finn's smile that was turning towards Blaine, who returned the smile. The smile that drew Blaine closer without him thinking. The Caped Crusader was being ignored; Finn's eyes flicked back and forth between the screen and Blaine's face; Blaine had no idea what he was doing. He leaned over and kissed Finn. And to his surprise, Finn kissed him back.

Finn's lips opened and Blaine felt Finn's tongue enter his mouth, battling for supremacy with his own tongue. Damn, Finn could kiss great too. Blaine felt Finn's long arms wrap around him, drawing him in closer. Their bodies rubbed together on the floor as they kissed, getting warmer and warmer. Blaine felt the need to remove his sweater, which in hindsight was what had probably set Finn on the course that led to here. The thin, but heat insulating, wool layer off, Blaine looked up to find Finn's lips again and saw that Finn was removing the cotton t shirt he had on. Finn's smooth chest became exposed and Blaine was lost as his night fantasies became all too real for him again; this time with the added benefit of sobriety so he could remember them clearly.

Finn got his shirt off and threw it over the back of the couch. His mouth lunged back at Blaine's, tongues slipping together again and Blaine could feel Finn's hands scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt, slowly fumbling his way up the row, struggling with them in his excitement. Blaine's shirt came open and he felt the cooler air across his skin for a second until Finn's chest pressed against his. It was comforting warmth.

They remained kissing on the floor for a while until Blaine felt Finn's hand slip behind his back and lift him up onto the couch. Finn sat between Blaine's slacks covered legs on the rug. He looked up at Blaine from the floor, a want in his eyes. Blaine stared back, he felt his erection grow inside his pants. He hadn't even realised it had started to grow already. Finn wanted him. He was going to let Finn do it. 

Finn reached up and slid a hand up along his chest, tweaking his nipple lightly, before sliding back down to his waist band. Blaine undid his belt slowly, slipping the leather out of the loops and dropping it beside Finn on the floor. Finn's hands moved along the inside of his legs and the rasping of a sipper was the only sound apart from heavy ragged breaths. Finn's hand was in Blaine's slacks and moving to cup the bulge in his underwear. Blaine gasped as his hardening cock was felt by someone else for the first time since Finn had last handled it. Finn rubbed it gently, stroking the length of it through the fabric until Blaine couldn't take any more. He began to reach down to feel it but his hands were batted out of the way. 

Finn slowly released Blaine's cock from the confines of his underwear. His hands lightly hefted it in his hands as his eyes took in only the cock in his hands.  
"Finn, you want my cock, don't you?" Blaine whispered. Finn nodded. "Then take it. It's all yours."  
Finn bent in closer and with his expert kisses were transferred to the head of Blaine's cock, the foreskin peeling back to display the meaty head. Blaine stifled a moan as Finn's tongue traced around the edge of his foreskin. Blaine moaned for real, no attempt to muffle it, as Finn took the entire head of his cock into his mouth.  
"Fuck, Finn! That feels so good." He felt Finn's tongue work the underside of his dick as he sucked just the head. Blaine's hands found Finn's hair and got a grip. Finn felt his head be forced down on the next thrust, Blaine's cock finding a familiar place in his mouth. 

Finn had wanted this. He didn't know he had wanted it so badly though. Weeks of self loathing and unfulfilling dates with Rachel and Quinn had left him feeling confused and with a pit of longing in his gut. But then Blaine had shown up today, and Finn had felt bad for him and then they were joking around and being friendly and this happened and it felt so right.

Finn continued to suck away at Blaine's cock, his hands removing the rest of Blaine's clothing. Slacks pooled at his ankles, Blaine removed his shirt and sat totally naked on the couch in front of the still clothed in his shorts Finn who was hunched over in his lap. Finn's fingers found Blaine's balls and began to work them like that night before. Blaine gasped as his pumped his cock freely into Finn's mouth, one hand on the couch lifting his hips up, the other resting on the crown of Finn's head. He was getting close. He screwed up his eyes, continued to thrust and moaned out Finn's name as his load disappeared down Finn's throat.

Finn rose from Blaine's lap, his chin covering in saliva. Their lips met again and Blaine was pushed back into the couch and Finn's weight bore down on him. Finn stood and slid off his shorts and underwear in one motion. His cock was placed at just the right height for Blaine's mouth. Finn wordlessly guided Blaine's head to his leaking dick and closed his eyes, head falling back as he felt the warm embrace surround it. Blaine knew how to suck dick.

Finn was into this. He had spent the last few weeks trying to forget Blaine and that one night, but it wasn't to be. While Blaine had dreamt of athletic men and been surprised, Finn had dreamed of men in general. It had scared him. He spent the night troubled by visions of naked guys and occasionally they be filled with scenes of Blaine. Every time he jerked off there would be a thought about Blaine somewhere in there. He was obsessing over it. In the last week every time he had cum it had been while thinking about Blaine. Every single time there was an image of Blaine's face, Blaine's body, Blaine's hands on his dick, Blaine's mouth on his dick and - only the night before - Blaine's cock filling his mouth. 

How did this happened again?  
Finn had fallen asleep thinking about sucking that cock. Blaine had shown up when he was feeling the most vulnerable to his emotions and it had happened again. Finn was a horny, obsessed teenager who clearly had a thing for guys after all. And Blaine was there and he was cool and fun and had a smile that Finn loved to see. His warm mouth and intense sucking action, fuck, that was amazing too.

Finn slapped his cock around Blaine's cheeks, spreading saliva and precum as the other boy stared up at him.  
"Yeah, Blaine, you look so hot like that. Sucking my cock down your throat." Finn rubbed the head across Blaine's lips and tongue. "Do you want it?"  
"Yes," mumbled Blaine.  
"Do you want to look hot sucking my cock?"  
"Yhhsss'" Blaine mumbled, taking Finn's cock back in.  
"Yeah, that's the look, Blainey." Finn fucked his mouth, hands curled in Blaine's curls. Blaine's hands tightly gripping Finn's ass cheeks, fingers edging closer to Finn's hairless crack. Judging from his dirty talk, Finn was really into it. Blaine decided to be brave.

Blaine slipped a finger into his mouth beside Finn's thrusting cock, wetting it thoroughly. He reached back around and teased at Finn's pucker.  
"Fuck, Blaine what are you doing?" Finn gasped, his dick smothering any hope of reply. The finger still there pressed tight against his pucker.  
Blaine briefly spat it out. "You'll like it. You already are, aren't you?"  
"Yes," moaned Finn as Blaine pressed his finger into him, resuming his sucking at the same time.  
He knew he wouldn't be long now and he began to feel his load build in his balls. It was quick, too quick. The fingering, the sucking, the fact it was Blaine; he was about to burst.  
"Blaine, I'm gonna, I'm gonna ... ahhh!"  
Blaine plunged his finger deep into Finn. Finn's hands tightly balled in his hair, spraying a hot load into his throat and mouth. He gulped the salty seed down, gasping for breath as Finn pulled himself free.

*

"So what are we doing?" Blaine quietly asked Finn. They were lying together naked on the couch.  
"I don't know." Finn stared up at the ceiling.  
"I'm dating Kurt."  
"I know. I'm dating Quinn."  
"So why are you doing this with me? With a guy?"  
"I don't know. It doesn't always feel right with her, but this does."  
"So what do we do?" Blaine's question hung in the air above them, the silence descending over them until Finn softly broke it.  
"Can we keep doing this?"  
Blaine sat up to look Finn in the eye. "You want to keep doing this with me?"  
"Yeah. Blaine, it was awesome," Finn blushed. " You're awesome"  
"Finn, you're sweet," Blaine was blushing too, the redness joining the flush that their sex had left in his cheeks. "But we have to have a better reason than that."  
"Why? You are awesome. And I like you and I liked doing it."  
"I guess I can live with that."  
"Good. Cause we're both awesome." Finn kissed Blaine and then led him to the shower.


	4. I Really Like Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation after New Directions flunk at Nationals.

Blaine paced nervously in the front hall of his house. His parents were away for the summer in St Barts. School had finished, the New Directions had placed 12th at Nationals and Kurt had returned home dispirited, but optimistic about the future. Finn on the other hand had spent the last few weeks of school before vacation in a different mood. He had kissed Rachel on stage after trying to woo her in New York. They had returned home to Lima and she had given him a gentle talk that she didn't think it was right for them to be dating. Even Blaine couldn't cheer him up for the first week.

Now, a week into vacation, Blaine had the place to himself; his brother off to Europe with his latest girlfriend. Blaine had the place to himself and he had invited Finn over for the first time. He was nervous. He had planned imaginary hot dates before; he had even taken Kurt on a few. This was different; he would normally have dressed up, but for Finn him deliberately dressed down. Finn liked him comfy and Blaine realised - to his surprise - it was kind of a chore to dress up all the time. Especially if he was planning on tearing it all off anyway. Dressing low key for Finn was like a secret identity and this was the lowest key he had been since his elementary school sleepovers.

Blaine answered the door and Finn as standing there in jeans and a hoodie. Finn grinned when he saw Blaine standing there, no bowtie, no hair gel, curly locks already starting to go crazy. Finn slipped a hand along Blaine's butt as he followed him into the lounge room, squeezing it through the fabric of Blaine's sweat pants.  
"Finn! What are you doing?"yelped Blaine as his stumbled into the room.  
"Just seeing if it's real. I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to even own sweat pants."  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Finn. I'm totally into personal fitness. How do you think I got looking this hot?"  
"I dunno, I assumed it was just a fluke and you were created awesome looking."  
"You're a terrible flirter."  
"Aww, really?" Finn sidled closer to Blaine trapping him between the back of the couch. "Am I really?"  
"Yeah, but you have other redeeming features."  
They kissed there until Finn got too carried away and their combined weight caused them to fall over the back of the couch and land in a heap amongst the throw cushions.

"Mmmm, Finn. Maybe we should just start here?" Blaine traced a circle around Finn's stomach with his hand in between the kisses.  
"Where else were you thinking?"  
"Well I had plans for dinner but we could put them off til later. Just pizza. Pizza can be delivered later." Blaine could feel his dick hardening in his sweats. He allowed his circling hand to move lower down to Finn's jeans.  
"I like pizza," Finn said.  
"Want to order it?"  
"Nah," Finn shivered and kissed Blaine deeply again. "I like you more."  
"Wow, such a compliment."  
I know right" Finn laughed. "Cause I really like pizza.""  
"Shut up!" Blaine rolled off of Finn and climbed to his feet. Grabbing Finn by the hand he pulled him off the couch too. "Come on up to my room. I have something to show you."

As they arrived outside of Blaine's bedroom door, Blaine instructed Finn to wait there. He ducked inside and Finn could hear muffled rustling noises. Blaine clearly had something planned. Blaine reappeared in the doorway and told Finn to close his eyes and slowly enter the room.  
"I'm not going to see some sort of gay sex dungeon, am I?" Finn joked.  
"You wish, Finn."  
Blaine led him into the centre of the room and closed the door behind them. "Okay, you can look now."  
Finn opened his eyes to see a pretty tidy looking bedroom with almost all of the surfaces covered in candles. Lit only be the flickering lights, Blaine and Finn stood near to Blaine's bed.  
"So this is romantic."  
"I know, I know it's corny. But this is your first time here and I wanted it to be special."  
"Looks pretty special to me."  
Finn leaned down to kiss Blaine in the centre on the candlelit room. They shuffled over towards the bed and Finn collapsed them both onto it.

*

Finn was choking down Blaine's dick with mad enthusiasm. He was still surprised as ever that he enjoyed sucking dick and couldn't get enough of it tonight. The taste of Finn's precum was filling his mouth and Blaine had to get more of it. Finn's cock had spent time deep in Blaine's throat, slapped across his lips and was now only in as far as the head, Blaine's tongue exploring the foreskin. Blaine hefted Finn's legs up and licked all over Finn's balls. They were practically hairless compared to his own. His tongue traced the ridge of skin that led lower and Finn whimpered. Blaine decided to go further. Every other time Blaine had experimented with Finn, Finn had loved the outcome. After all it was how they had gotten together in the first place and Finn had ever right to turn him down at any time. 

Blaine's tongue dipped lower, pressing into Finn's taint. Thank god he showers regularly, Blaine thought. He's a good catch. His tongue reached its prize. Finn's nearly hairless ass crack.  
"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Finn started to protests but was cut off by the intense feelings shooting up from his ass. "Oh fuck! Yeah!"  
Blaine licked around the puckered skin of Finn's ass hole. It tasted funky, but not in a bad way. Finn clearly took Coach Bieste's lectures about cleanliness and personal hygiene pretty seriously. Blaine's tongue, lightly pressed in and Finn's dick shot up about a foot in the air as his hips jerked him around without any control.  
"Awww jeez! Blaine! Keep doing it! Whatever you're doing!"  
Blaine was happy to comply. His tongue worked its way into Finn, slowly edging further in. Each lap, getting in deeper, each lap getting Finn more and more excited. And Finn was working his dick with a furious hand, the precum spilling all over his stomach.

Blaine's jaw was starting to ache. He released Finn's legs and moved up to kiss his lover.  
As they broke apart Finn's flushed face asked, "What was that?"  
"A rim job."  
"It was awesome!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm glad I could make you feel awesome."  
"Blaine! Get down and roll over! I'm going to make you feel awesome!"  
Blaine felt Finn's hands roll him onto his stomach. Face down on his bed, a stud kneeling between his legs, his dark-haired cheeks being pulled apart and then suddenly it was there! And it was nothing like anything Blaine had read about it. All those videos he had watched, nothing compared to the actual feeling. Blaine's first tongue in his ass and it was his Finn's. He whimpered into his pillow as the enthusiastic Finn dove straight in. Blaine ought to know that Finn wouldn't try anything half heartedly. The squirming hot invader edged into him so quickly.

Finn's tongue in his ass made Blaine think more about where they were taking this. Was he ready to take it to the next level with Finn? Was Finn ready? Was Finn even interested in it? Blaine had known he was gay for years and as such had been exploring everything about gay sex since puberty started. Introducing Finn to so many things, while also getting to try them out for the first time himself had been exhilarating. This was another thing he hadn't done before, but not something entirely unfamiliar.

Finn broke away from ravaging his ass with his tongue to break Blaine's train of thought with a passionate kiss.  
"Fuck, Finn that was awesome."   
"Was that your first time too?"  
"Yeah, yeah it was." Blaine gasped as Finn continued to play with his pucker with the very tips of his fingers. "How was it?"  
"It tastes a little funky, but I'm getting used to it." Finn grinned as Blaine squirmed under his touch. "Are you loving it as much as I did?"  
"Yeah, Finn. It's just so good."  
"Yeah? Great!" Finn looked at him seriously for a second. "Is this how gay guys get ready for fucking?"  
"What?"  
"It's just that I've seen a lot of straight porn and sometimes before the guy fucks the girl he goes down on her and ... I ... uh."  
"What?"  
"I checked out some gay porn the other day."  
"Really? That was the first time you've done that right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did you think of it?"  
"It was hot." Finn replied, blushing. "I didn't expect it to be so hot, but it was! And the guys in it, licked each others' butts before they fucked." 

Finn sat cross legged between Blaine's legs."Did you want me to fuck you? Is that why you gave me a rim job? To make me rim to back and then fuck you?"  
"What? No, Finn. I mean, I wanted to feel good and thank you for rimming me back, but you're never in any pressure to do anything you're not into."  
"So you don't want me to fuck you?"  
"I never said that." Blaine's hands ran down to Finn's still hard cock. Finn yelped. "I was just thinking about it just then. I've never tried it before either, don't worry. Fucking is new to me too. I want to try fucking and being fucked eventually."  
"Do you really want to try?"  
"Tonight? With you?"  
"Yeah. I'm in if you are." Finn babbled. Blaine felt the needed to kiss Finn, silencing his lover with his lips.

*

Finn felt the cool slipperiness of the lube against his hole. He still couldn't believe he was going to go through this. Blaine's finger rubbed the lube onto the pucker and slid smoothly into him. Finn whimpered as his ass was penetrated and another cool slicked hand began to work his dick again, keeping him hard as he was equally being loosened. Blaine's fingers worked him from both sides, a second entering his ass and stretching him like nothing had before. A third joined the others and Finn began to feel the burn, the hand on his dick eased off. Finn on all fours on his bed, with a guy's fingers in his ass and nearly cumming from it. Maybe this was what he wanted to do?

"Alright, Finn. I think you're ready."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry we'll take it slow."  
Blaine climbed up onto the bed behind him, Finn felt the mattress bounce as the shorter guy knelt between his legs. Finn decided to just let the hard part be over and down with and see how it went.  
He heard a rustle, that must be the condom wrapper. The click and pop of the lube bottle being opened again. Blaine's short breaths. A bead of sweat began to run down his forehead and traced the edge of this nose before dropping off onto the pillow below him. Blaine moved so close that their legs were touching. His condom covered cock pushed at Finn's cheeks and Finn closed his eyes.

It hurt. It was a sudden burst of pain and Finn cried out through his gritted teeth, directing the sound down into his pillow. He felt Blaine's hand on his hip, guiding his ass up towards the pain. He could hear Blaine's voice faintly on the edge of it all. He could hear his blood rushing through his heads, the heart beat racing and thumping in his chest.   
"Finn, I'm taking it slowly. You're doing great. Oh fuck, it feels amazing." Finn felt more of Blaine slide into him and there was a feeling of popping as he felt shaft slide in. "Oh fuck, you feel amazing, Finn!"  
Blaine's free hand ran up Finn's back to gently sooth the taller boy. There was no way Blaine could reach Finn's face from this position.

Blaine let Finn adjust and began to remove his hard cock, pulling back before sliding back in again. Small strokes, finding a slow gentle rhythm. Blaine closed his eyes as he rocked in place, letting his dick guide itself into the warm tightness, savouring the feeling. He was losing his virginity, losing it to Finn. Not to Kurt, but to the stepbrother of his boyfriend, to his lover, to his Finn. But it felt so good, and Finn was loving it as well.

"Blaine, ah! It's feeling good now," Finn gasped. "It still hurts, but I like it."  
"You want me to keep going in?" Blaine panted. "I'm not all the way in yet."  
"You're not all the way in yet? Seriously?" Finn twisted his head around to see his ass. He caught sight of Blaine's sweaty, flushed face above him and the feeling he had for Blaine overwhelmed him again. Blaine's eyes, Blaine's pink mouth smiling down on him. Blaine's hand returning around his now semi-erect cock, stroking him as he sprang to full hardness again.

Finn unconsciously backed his ass towards Blaine, drawing more of Blaine's dick into him.  
"Awww, fuck!" An explosion deep in him shot through every limb, hammering through the pressure that had been building at his spine and spasming through his hard dick.  
"You like that, Finny?'  
"Yes," whimpered Finn as Blaine continued to slowly fuck him, pumping into that part of his ass over and over. "Blaine, it's fucking awesome. Just get in me."  
"Alright then. Hold on to something." Blaine pulled back as far as he could, leaving just the ti of his cock in Finn and pushed forward grabbing Finn's hips tight in both hands.

Finn babbled as Blaine stretched him open and hit that point in him again. It must be his prostate. Fuck, who knew it was so fucking hot to do that? The cock pushed in and then Finn felt the brush of hairs against his ass.  
"I'm there, Finn. All the way. "  
Fuck, Blaine. You're fucking in me." Blaine's cock throbbed in him . "It's all I can feel."  
"You're going to feel it a whole lot more," Blaine replied as he withdrew again and slid back home again. The pressure drove Finn back down onto the mattress; ass held up high for Blaine to thrust into, head down and a dopey grin spread across his face. He began to stroke his dick, timing it with Blaine's thrusts, hand crossing the head of his dick just as Blaine hit that sweet spot in him. 

"Ahhh, Blaine! I ... I can't ... I can't keep going. I'm gonna cum!"  
"Do it!" Blaine sped up his thrusts, pumping away at the jock's ass.  
"Keep fucking me! Aww, fuck me Blaine!" Finn was moaning into the quilt.   
"Shoot your load Finn." Blaine was nowhere near ready to shoot . "I want you to cum for me."  
Finn's load sprayed out all over the sheets and his hand. His load emptying out as his ass spasmed around the hard cock in his ass, a brand new feeling for him. Blaine collapsing onto Finn's back, his hard cock still buried in him.

Finn rolled to face Blaine, kissing him hard, face bright red, eyes bright with excitement. "Fuck, that was awesome!"  
"Yeah?" Blaine unrolled the condom from his cock. Tossing it towards the trashcan.  
"Yeah! I loved it!" Finn kissed Blaine again before realising. "You didn't cum?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Wasn't it good for you?"  
"No, no. I loved it too. I was great Finn." Those adorable eyes full of apprehension. "I'm just not there yet. Your ass was amazing."  
Finn began to stroke Blaine's still hard cock, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Guess we'll have to get you off too then."   
"How are you planning to do that?" Blaine returning the grin.

*

Unlike Finn, Blaine had had some experience in playing with his ass before today. He had bought himself a butt plug off the internet a year before and had used it many times. Finn's long fingers almost reached as far as his trusty plug, but nothing Finn had could compare to the thickness of it. Finn's dick was good looking, long, but pretty slim compared to its length. Blaine was sure that he wouldn't need too much stretching before Finn slid into him.

Finn lifted up Blaine's legs resting them so that Blaine's feet just reached his shoulders. His dick, clad in a latex sheath, rested on Blaine's hairy balls. He guided it down. It touched to Blaine's pucker, the as hole he had just hand his fingers in.  
"You ready for it?"  
"Yeah, do it." Blaine nodded up at him.  
"Here goes, hope you love it as much as me."  
Finn pushed forward, Blaine's ass had more resistance that he had expected, he nearly popped out. Finn guided it in more forcefully and felt himself pop into Blaine. Blaine gasped with pain, he hadn't used his butt plug in too long. Too many blow jobs from Finn. Finn had take his cherry.  
"Hey, Finn," he gasped. "That's it."  
"What's it?"  
"We, uhhh, fuck! We've taken each other's virginities."  
"Yeah, I guess we have." Finn readjusted his position before sliding slightly more of his dick into Blaine. "You ready for more?"  
"Yeah, just give me a bit more and then wait."

Finn slipped more into Blaine. He had had a failed attempt at sex with Santana, so embarrassing on that night, cumming way to early with nerves and excitement. He was properly penetrating someone, a guy even, for the first time. Blaine was a lucky guy, no one else had felt this much of his dick. Finn began making the same little thrusts that Blaine had made, after every few thrusts or so getting a little deeper into him. 

Blaine groaned as Finn's dick brushed over his prostate. It felt amazing, far better than the butt plug ever did. It wasn't as thick, but it had a sensation of living flesh that had the soft malleability and the warmth that cold lifeless silicone did not have. Finn's dick was filling him better than any toy could. Finn was nearly all of the way into him, Blaine's mouth was gaping open.  
"I'm nearly all the way in," Finn gasped, Blaine's ass was so tight around his length. He had thought Blaine's mouth was good, but his ass was even better. He began to give longer, harder thrusts into Blaine, eliciting yelps from the bottoming boy.

Bent over, legs over his head, Blaine stared up at Finn's flushed face above him. His mouth was a slack open circle as he moaned wordlessly. His ass was being fucked; being fucked properly like he had imagined for years that it would be one day.  
"Oh, Finn, keep fucking me just like that. You were right it is a amazing."  
The taller boy leaned down low as he could, Blaine's legs wrapping around his back, lifting Blain's ass up off the bed. Finn kissed Blaine lightly on the mouth as he drove his dick deeper into him, their lips just touching, tongues teasing as Blaine stroked himself closer to an orgasm.

Finn pulled back, Blaine half in the air, his hips hammering, his balls slapping noisily against Blaine's ass. Blaine was crying out again, eyes squeezing shut, edging himself as Finn fucked him. He was almost there, his load right and ready to go, but he was loving it all too much. He didn't want it to end but he couldn't hold off anymore. Finn's dick slammed into his prostate a final time and Blaine's load shot forth arching across his stomach and chest to land on his face. The second shot slapped into Finn's chest. The third to his face, landing just below his lips on his chin. The remainder pooled across his stomach. The thrusting continuing all the way through.

Finn felt Blaine cum; every shot of jizz that he released his already tight ass clenched even tighter around Finn's dick. Finn had already been close, but now he was at the point where all feeling in his legs was beginning to disappear into oblivion. He was blinding thrusting, breath gasping out, his nerves all on edge and his load shot out. His cum filled the condom, hands leaving red finger marks along Blaine's thighs from the pressure as he moaned out his second orgasm.

Finn collapsed onto Blaine's sweat soaked chest. Their heartbeats thudded together, post-orgasmic bliss washed over them , yet to recede. They gasped for their breath, waiting for it to become regular again.   
"Finn. That. Was. Amazing".  
"Yeah, it was." Finn could feel an ache in his ass, but overall the evening had been great. He looked up at Blaine smiled.  
"You up for some pizza now?" Blaine asked innocently.  
Finn licked off the cum that had landed on his face and leaned down to clean off Blaine's face too.   
"I'm starving." Their tongues duelled until Finn pulled away, his stomach rumbling loudly. "See!"  
"You're a dope."

*

Later they sat naked in the living room, with a pair of pizzas in front of them, the end of a basketball game showing on TV. Blaine looked over at Finn scarfing down a slice.  
"I still can't believe you answered the door for the pizza naked."  
"You dared me to."  
"I didn't think you'd actually do it."  
"Well I did and the pizza guy got an extra tip for it."  
"True. Wonder what he thought about the dried cum all over you?"  
"Ha, yeah. I was wondering about that too." Finn reached for another slice, but paused as he felt Blaine's hand rest on the leg.  
"There's something I need to tell you, Finn."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm changing schools next year."  
"What? You can't move away." Finn's face masked with saddened shock.  
"It's ok. I'm not leaving. I'm just transferring to McKinley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, just thought I'd like to plug my tumblr here.   
> It's NSFW, it's really not :P
> 
> http://classymartini.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to check it out. I reblog stuff that I think might go well with my stories. Hopefully some original content will go up soon.


End file.
